Level 38/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 37/Dreamworld | next = 39/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 38 (Dreamworld) is the third level of Aurora Chocorealis and the twenty-first jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, the player must clear 40 single jelly squares and score at least 60,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If the player clears all the jelly and has extra moves left in the level, Sugar Crush will activate and three jelly fish for every remaining move will swim onto the screen to eat candies at random and the player will score additional points. Difficulty *There are a lot of liquorice locks and icing that limit the space on the board. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Try and clear the liquorice locks by using striped candies. Use the moon struck to make more special candies and to create cascades. *Be sure to keep an eye on the moon scale. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Hard 'Reason' *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 40,000 points (40 single jellies × 1,000 points per single jelly = 40,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 260,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 100.00% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the two star target score in this level. This can make it hard to reach. *There are plenty of liquorice locks and icing, causing the player to spend a good number of moves to clear them. *The positions of the jellies make it hard to sustain huge point cascades. *The board is open with 81 spaces. Hence, creation of special candies and cascades are easy once most of the blockers are cleared. *30 moves are limited to earn a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to used to clear the blockers and jellies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, leaves the board with four colours for one move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. However, this can be negated if most of the blockers are not cleared before the first moon struck and most of the jellies would have been cleared before the second moon struck. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the blockers may negate this advantage. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Easy levels Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Hard levels to earn three stars